Daddy issues
by LiaCwningen
Summary: AU-ish. Puck meets Kurt at a club and gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: Fuck Me

I spotted him as soon as I entered the bar area; immaculate blonde hair with a fringe that almost hid his eyes. He was sat on his own, gripping a glass with his right hand, his left hand pushed into his jeans pocket. His body language was shy and reserved, like there was something hidden inside him.

I took a seat next to him, and he quickly glanced at me. I saw a flash of blue emerge from his fringe for a split second, but then it was hidden again behind a curtain of strawberry-scented locks. I smirked hopefully at him and raised an eyebrow, a hand running through my new mohawk.

"What are you drinking? I'll get you your next drink if you want."

He rocked back on his chair slightly and didn't respond to my question. He then continued to face the almost-empty glass in his hand.

"Have you come here alone?" I asked. "If you want to, I can sit here with you for a bit of company."

A slight smile spread onto his lips for a split second before his expression slipped back to neutral again.

"I'd like that." He nodded. "I've lost count of the amount of times I've sat here alone, drinking my hours away."

"Alright." I nodded. "But tell me what you're drinking and I'll get one in for you."

"Really?" he asked. "But why would you do that? Buy a drink for me, I mean."

"Well love, it's customary to buy a cute person a drink when you see them sat alone in a pub!" I grinned.

A pink tinge spread over his cheeks and he glanced up again, treating my to another glimpse of those pretty eyes.

"I'm on vodka and coke..." he murmured. "And you're pretty hot yourself..."

He then said something that was too quiet for me to hear; I nodded with a smile and stepped up to the bar to order our drinks.

Vodka and coke for him, and a Strongbow for myself. I slid his drink to him and he smiled graciously.

"I've never had somebody like you take an interest in me..." he mumbled.

"I find that hard to believe!" I said with a flirtatious grin. "Now what's your name?"

"Kurt...Kurt Hummel. And yours?"

"Call me Noah."

So we talked for a little while, just about general stuff, but when I mentioned the word "family" he paled slightly and changed the subject, so I figured he may have had a falling out with them, and didn't ask about his family again.

I leaned in towards him and kissed him on his warm lips, brushing his fringe out the way. However, he didn't react, so I pulled away to look at him in confusion.

"I don't think I'm ready for this!" he stammered.

"Fine." I snapped, a little pissed off now. I glared, standing up. "So have you been leading me on this whole time?"

"No, don't go!" he pleaded as I turned away, and he grabbed hold of my shirt. I looked back at him. "No." he said firmly. "Come on, you can come back to my place with me."

"Sure?" I asked, and he nodded.

We arrived at his flat in under five minutes, it was only around the corner to the pub. Kurt gulped, then pinned me against the wall and kissed me passionately, his warm lips circling my own. I ran my hand down his leg, and he urgently pulled away, a look of fear in his blue eyes.

"Shit, I don't know if I'm ready for this yet..."

"Well why the fuck did you invite me back?" I yelled in slight annoyance. "For a nice little chat? Well forget it, I'm going home."

I rested my hand on the door handle and was about to turn it when he grasped the edge of my shirt in an almost childlike manner.

"No, don't leave. I have to do this."

"Make up your mind!" I said. "Should I stay or should I go?"

"Stay." He said firmly. "Stay. And...fuck me."

"Where's your lube?" I asked when I was almost ready to go inside him.

"No, no lube. I don't want to use it."

"Shit, I'm not hurting you!" I yelled indignantly.

"No, just do it!" he argued. "Please...?"

I didn't want him to turn around and refuse me, as I was too far gone, so I sighed wearily and lined myself up against his opening.

"You sure?" I asked concernedly.

"Yes." He stated, so I pushed myself slowly inside him, not wanting to hurt him any more than I needed to. I withdrew slightly, and pushed in again.

"No, do it harder!" he pleaded.  
>"I can't!" I gasped, tears welling up in my own eyes, not wanting to hurt him.<p>

"Fucking do it!" he yelled, so I obliged, and pushed myself harder and harder against him, closing my eyes each time he screamed and yelped in obvious pain.

I rode the orgasm out, and came onto his sheets. The tears were now pouring down Kurt's face, his cheeks blotched and red.

"Why did we have to do that?" I asked with a pained expression.

He turned away and didn't answer at first. He picked up a photo which was face down on the dresser, it was a photo of a young lad sitting on his father's knee. I assumed the lad was Kurt himself.

And then he replied, in a small, quiet reply, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Because that's the way Daddy used to do it."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Talk

_"Why did we have to do that?" I asked with a pained expression._

_He turned away and didn't answer at first. He picked up a photo which was face down on the dresser, it was a photo of a young lad sitting on his father's knee. I assumed the lad was Kurt himself._

_And then he replied, in a small, quiet reply, barely loud enough for me to hear._

_"Because that's the way Daddy used to do it."_

xOXOXOXOXOx

I lay there, panting and staring at him. Surely I'd heard him wrong? I sure as hell hoped so.  
>Then I saw his eyes, and part of me died inside when I realised that he was serious...that he was broken, more so than I could have guessed. "Tell me, Kurt..." I whispered, pushing his fringe out of his eyes carefully and watching as his eyes met mine. He gulped, and looked back at the picture he was holding. I gazed down at it, his father looked normal enough before, but now I could see the evil in those eyes, the body language of a monster and his victim.<p>

"I was three when he started touching me. Five when he started..."

"Raping you" I finished for him, grimacing at the word. I sighed, seeing his adams apple bob slightly as he nodded, swallowing. I felt a strange urge to run away from him, but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to do so. I'd gotten myself into this, and it would only hurt more if I left. I was looking at him closer now, and realised he was younger than I'd initially thought. My first estimate had been early twenties, twenty three at most, but now I realised he was probably closer to eighteen.

"Yeah..."

I watched his face cautiously, not sure what to do. His fringe had fallen back over his eyes, and his head was bowed a little but I could see the tears on his cheeks, and how his two top teeth were biting down on his lower lip. I thought back over the night, his reluctance to flirt and yet...he seemed so eager when he'd pushed me against the wall.

"Why...?" I asked, closing my mouth quickly when he looked up at me, those ocean-blue orbs staring into my own.

"I wanted to see...what it was supposed to be like..." he shrugged. I assumed he was trying to seem casual, but the strange fear in his eyes betrayed him.

I sighed softly and pulled him into my arms, taking the picture out of his hands and laying it face down on the dresser. I felt him tense under my touch, "I wont hurt you"  
>I promised, kissing his jaw and closing my eyes, inhaling the soft scents of strawberry shampoo, mango body wash...and sweat and sex. I felt a wave of guilt now that I knew - I should have guessed that he might have been abused.<br>His reluctance, the fear in his eyes. Why didn't I guess? Why didn't I stop? Insist on lube? Preparation at least? Why - ?

"Stop thinking."

His voice brought me back to reality, dashing all of my doubts, and I opened my eyes to see Kurt gazing at me worriedly.

"Can we talk?" I asked, and he nodded.

xXxXxXx

We spent the rest of the night, lying in bed and talking until seven am. I found out that Kurts mother was dead, and that he had a step-brother called Finn, whom Kurt seemed a little embarrassed talking about. "I used to have a crush on him before he started living with us" he admitted with a nervous laugh, "he's straight though so nothing ever came of it." He also explained that his father had never abused Finn, which Kurt seemed relieved about.

"How do you know?"  
>"I'd have seen it in his eyes, if he'd been...hurt." He whispered, "I watched him for so long...trying to find signs."<p>

He cried a lot, burying his face in my chest and shaking in my arms, I rubbed little circles on his back and held him tight. We didn't have sex again, though he kissed me a few times, I knew better than to initiate anything - he was an emotional wreck as it was right now. I didn't want to be the cause of any more pain, but the memory of how he screamed and sobbed under me when I was fucking him, refused to leave me alone.

I stayed longer than I usually would, even when he eventually drifted off to sleep on top of me I didn't leave. I don't know if he expected me to, but at 10am with a sleeping boy on top of me - I was going nowhere. I felt him move in his sleep a lot. He cried too, and screamed at some dream father to stop, and it broke me. I couldn't wake him, even when I tried shaking him, so eventually I just held him and whispered to him until he calmed down.

_"St-stop daddy...please..."_  
><em>"Kurt, it's me...hush baby, it's okay..."<em>  
><em>"Hurts..."<em>  
><em>"Just a dream..."<em>  
><em>"Mh..."<em>  
><em>"It's alright..." <em>

I didn't know what else to do in this kind of situation - it's not every day that the man I pick up at a bar turns out to have major daddy issues. And I've picked up a hell of a lot of men.

Then again, it's not every day I fall in love overnight either.

Review? ^_~

C&C Welcome.


End file.
